In recent years, a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit has been widely used in electronic displayers such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED). The GOA circuit is a key part of the display panel and is configured to provide a scanning pulse signal to a pixel matrix. The GOA circuit is typically designed in cascade. However, conventional cascading form is very easily influenced by a fault of just one single level circuit caused by random events, such as a transistor leakage, a short circuit, or an open circuit, happened in the process, such as. In a GOA circuit in such a cascading form, if there is an error in just one level, the error will transmit in the GOA link, resulting in output failures in all the subsequent levels.